


A Time For Indulgence

by Fatlockandfeeding



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fatlock, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Mycroft, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatlockandfeeding/pseuds/Fatlockandfeeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you said you like omegaverse, i don't know if that includes mpreg?? c: if it does, how about a heavily pregnant mycroft eating so much that his belly button pops out??</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time For Indulgence

Mycroft groaned softly as he brought another sticky bun to his lips, licking at the sinfully sweet icing as his mate slowly edged his shirt up and rubbed at the ever-growing mound of his belly. Greg was pleased with him, Mycroft knew, because at five months Mycroft was already rounder and fatter than most Omegas at this stage in their pregnancy, not entirely undue to Mycroft’s own eating habits.

Really, as long as the man could remember, he’d been on a diet, but when he’d gotten pregnant Greg had determinedly bought him rich, fatty foods; pouted at him and kissed him told him that after all, if pregnancy wasn’t the time to indulge, then when would he?

And after only a little convincing, Mycroft had jumped into the diet change head first, and now, at five months, Mycroft was fifty pounds up from his starting weight and still steadily gaining, and his belly already looked like he was in his third trimester.

Except for one thing. 

"Go on love," Greg held a huge eclair up to Mycroft’s lips as he rubbed at his fat belly, stuffed with baby and sweets, "just a little more. For me?"

Mycroft moaned indecently and ate the eclair straight from Gregory’s fingers, licking the sweet, rich cream off each one individually. “Mmmph,” he mumbled around the decadent pastry, “milk?”

Greg grinned and handed Mycroft a carton. “Heavy cream. Even better, right?”

Mycroft groaned and then opened the container, drinking straight from it as Greg held his belly in his hands, humping at Mycroft’s leg a little as he watched his Omega grow in front of him. 

"God you’re beautiful," he moaned as Mycroft continued to chug. 

Mycroft had just reached the last of the carton when he felt it, an aching stretch and then a ‘pop,’ and he looked down at Greg grinning in delight at his newly out belly button. Mycroft grinned himself as he felt their baby shift, and then belched into his hand, his face going red. 

"Shhh," Greg leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, "you’re so amazing. I love you."

Mycroft rubbed his huge, swollen belly. 

"I love you too."


End file.
